Max Forrester
Max Forrester is the son of Natalie Forrester who ended up being rescued by SFD Station 19. History Max and his mom, Natalie, were evacuated from their apartment building when there was a fire. While waiting outside the building, Natalie collapsed and was taken to the hospital. She coded in the ER, but they were able to resuscitate. When she regained consciousness, she was worried about her son, Max, who has anxiety and likes to know what's coming and what to expect. However, when he came in so she could talk to him, she coded again and had to be rushed into surgery. There was damage to her heart that indicated a recent heart attack that hadn't been treated, likely because she thought it was just heartburn. Maggie placed an LVAD to take the pressure off her heart, but because of the severe damage she saw, she told Natalie's husband, Evan, that it was unlikely that Natalie would ever wake up. Despite this, Evan persistently refused to tell Max that his mom was dying and instead lied to him that everything would be okay. When Evan went to Natalie's room to say goodbye to her, he left Max with Andrew because he didn't want Max to see his mom like that. Andrew took Max up to the roof to talk to him about how sometimes people don't know how to tell other people bad news. He worried Max, who thought it meant that his mom was dead already, and he took off and then left the hospital on his own. ("Momma Knows Best") The police were called to track Max down and Ryan Tanner found him walking alongside the street by himself. He called out to Max, but Max started running and fell into a manhole down into the sewer, where he was swept away. SFD Station 19 was called to coordinate a rescue effort. Evan asked to come along and help. They almost had him at one drain pipe, but because of an oxygen tank malfunction, Maya wasn't able to get down the sewer in time. Andy jumped down impulsively, but she wasn't able to get a proper hold on Max and he was swept away again. The last place where they had a chance to catch up to him turned out to have a very small opening, too small for an adult, so they were forced to lower a loop down to Max so he could be pulled up on his own. However, Max refused to trust his father, who had told him to let go of where he was holding and grab the loop. Evan then confessed to Max that his mother was dying and apologized for not telling him before. Max then grabbed the loop and was lifted to safety. Evan then took Max to his mother's hospital room, where he lay with his mom to say goodbye. ("Under the Surface") Relationships Familial His mother is dying. Notes and Trivia *He likes to hide when he's scared.Momma Knows Best, 15x04 *He was ten years old at the time of his rescue. Gallery 15x04MaxForrester.png|Momma Knows Best S192x02MaxForrester.png|Under the Surface Episode Stills 15x04-4.jpg 15x04-8.jpg 15x04-9.jpg 15x04-10.jpg 15x04-11.jpg S192x02-24.jpg S192x02-35.jpg S192x02-38.jpg S192x02-39.jpg S192x02-40.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters Category:S19 Rescuees